The following description of the background of the invention is provided simply as an aid in understanding the invention and is not admitted to describe or constitute prior art to the invention.
Generally, embedded electronic devices can be used for various applications such as smart cards or tags. Smart cards/tags may be used as credit cards, bankcards, ID cards, telephone cards, security cards or similar devices. Smart cards/tags are generally constructed by assembling several layers of plastic sheets in a sandwich array. Further, smart cards/tags contain embedded electronic components that enable the smart card to perform a number of functions.
European Patent 0 350 179 discloses a smart card wherein electronic circuitry is encapsulated in a layer of plastic material that is introduced between the card's two surface layers. The method further comprises abutting a high tensile strength holding member against a side of a mould, locating the smart card's electronic components with respect to that side and then injecting a reaction moldable polymeric material into the mould such that it encapsulates the electronic components.
European Patent Application 95400365.3 teaches a method for making contact-less smart cards. The method employs a rigid frame to position and fix an electronic module in a void space between an upper thermoplastic sheet and a lower thermoplastic sheet. After the frame is mechanically affixed to the lower thermoplastic sheet, the void space is filled with a polymerizable resin material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,847 teaches a credit card that is comprised of three layers, namely, a first outer layer, a second outer layer and an intermediate layer. The intermediate layer is formed by injection of a thermoplastic binding material that encases the smart card's electronic elements (e.g., an IC chip and an antenna) in the intermediate layer material. The binding material is preferably made up of a blend of copolyamides or a glue having two or more chemically reactive components that harden upon contact with air. The outer layers of this smart card can be made up of various polymeric materials such as polyvinyl chloride or polyurethane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,905 teaches a method for manufacturing plastic credit cards wherein a mold tool comprised of two shells is closed to define a cavity for producing such cards. A label or image support is placed in each mold shell. The mold shells are then brought together and a thermoplastic material injected into the mold to form the card. The inflowing plastic forces the labels or image supports against the respective mold faces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,074 teaches a method of manufacturing smart cards having a card body with substantially parallel major sides, a support member with a graphic element on at least one side, and an electronic module comprising a contact array that is fixed to a chip. The manufacturing method generally comprises the steps of: (1) placing the support member in a mold that defines the volume and shape of the card; (2) holding the support member against a first main wall of the mold; (3) injecting a thermoplastic material into the volume defined by the hollow space in order to fill that portion of the volume that is not occupied by the support member; and (4) inserting an electronic module at an appropriate position in the thermoplastic material before the injected material has the opportunity to completely solidify.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,407 discloses an electronic circuit encapsulation device in the form of a carrier having walls that have a specific arrangement of lands, grooves and bosses in combination with specific orifices. The mold's wall sections hold a circuit assembly in a given alignment. The walls of the carrier are made of a slightly flexible material in order to facilitate insertion of the smart card's electronic circuitry. The carrier is capable of being inserted into an outer mold. This causes the carrier walls to move toward one another in order to hold the components securely in alignment during the injection of the thermoplastic material. The outside of the walls of the carrier has projections that serve to mate with detents on the walls of the mold in order to locate and fix the carrier within the mold. The mold also has holes to permit the escape of trapped gases.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,553 teaches a method of producing a decorative pattern on, and placing an electronic circuit in, a plastic card in an injection molding machine. The method comprises the steps of: (a) introducing and positioning a film (e.g., a film bearing a decorative pattern), over an open mold cavity in the injection molding machine; (b) closing the mold cavity so that the film is fixed and clamped in position therein; (c) inserting an electronic circuit chip through an aperture in the mold into the mold cavity in order to position the chip in the cavity; (d) injecting a thermoplastic support composition into the mold cavity to form a unified card; and (e) thereafter, removing any excess material, opening the mold cavity and removing the card.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,893 teaches a smart card whose main feature is a support element that supports an integrated circuit chip. The support element is used for positioning the chip inside a mold cavity. The card body is formed by injecting a plastic material into the cavity so that the chip is entirely embedded in the plastic material. In some embodiments, the edge regions of the support are clamped between the load bearing surfaces of the respective molds. The support element may be a film that is peeled off the finished card or it may be a sheet that remains as an integral part of the card. If the support element is a peel-off film, then any graphics elements contained therein are transferred and remain visible on the card. If the support element remains as an integral part of the card, then such graphics elements are formed on a face thereof and, hence, are visible to the card user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,388 teaches a smart card device that includes a card board having a through opening. A semiconductor module is mounted onto this opening. A resin is injected into the opening so that a resin molding is formed under such condition that only an electrode terminal face for external connection of said semiconductor module is exposed. The card is completed by mounting a card board having a through opening onto a lower mold of two opposing molding dies, mounting a semiconductor module onto the opening of said card board, tightening an upper die that has a gate leading onto a lower die and injecting a resin into the opening via the gate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,705 teaches a disc having a disc body made of a thermoplastic injection molded material and a laminate layer that is integrally joined to a disc body. The laminate layer includes an outer clear lamina and an inner white and opaque lamina. An imaging material is sandwiched between these lamina.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,025,054 discloses a method for constructing a smart card using low shrinkage glue to hold the electronic devices in place during the devices immersion in thermosetting material that becomes the core layer of the smart card. The method disclosed in U.S. Pat. 6,025,054 has considerable drawbacks. Primarily, the disclosed method produces warping and other undesirable physical defects caused by the curing of thermosetting material. Further, this method is suitable only for cards having one or two components, thus limiting its functionality. In addition, the method disclosed in U.S. Pat. 6,025,054 creates defects such as voids and air bubbles within a smart card because the geometric shapes of the electronic components within the card obstruct the flow of the thermosetting material such that the thermosetting material flows around the components faster than the air can be pushed out of the core of the smart card. Moreover, U.S. Pat. '054 requires the use of custom equipment, significantly limiting the scope and scalability of its application.
In view of the following, there is a need for a device and a method of constructing the device that is capable of housing numerous electrical components.